Distance
by SaltyJak
Summary: So, on the list of things one shouldn't do at a party: Don't drink excessively, don't drink and drive, and definitely don't drink so much that you wake up in bed the next morning with your best friend!


She cracked her eyes open and glanced around. _"This... isn't my room..."_ The bed she currently laid in was smaller than her own too. Hers' was a queen-sized bed, this one had to be... no more than a twin. "Urgh..." she was suddenly aware of a dull ache in her head... and an odd weight on her chest. As she placed her right hand on her forehead to try to massage the ache away, she looked down toward her chest to try and find out what exactly the weight was, only to find a head of brown hair. "Must've been some night... What the-?!" A closer look revealed to Vicky that she was currently topless. Completely so. _"Where the hell am I...?" _ she stretched slightly and rubbed her legs together under the blanket. "Great, I'm naked..."

Vicky looked around the room as she blinked the sleepiness from her eyes. There was... a certain familiarity to the room that she couldn't quite place. It definitely wasn't hers, she was sure of this now. Her bed was against the far wall of her room, across from her bedroom door. _This_ bed was against the same wall that held the door, and between the door and the bed was an end table. Upon said end table was a fishbowl. And within said fishbowl were three goldfish giving the red-head _very_ quizzical looks. "What are you three looking at?"

Actually, one of the fish; the one with green eyes, was clearly _not_ looking at her face. It's gaze had at some point dropped a bit lower to look at-

"_Wait... goldfish... blue wallpaper and ceiling... Oh no. No no no no! Son of a bitch!" _Vicky's face paled considerably as her mind began to piece the facts before it together, and she gulped audibly. She leaned forward and tilted her head to the side to get a better look at her bedmate. Even with her mind addled by sleep and his face upside-down due to her current position, Vicky recognized those big front teeth anywhere. "T-T-Timmy?!" she quietly gasped out.

The brunet groaned in his sleep and Vicky felt him tighten his arm around her.

"_Okay... Deep breath... No need to panic... I just need to-to do... something!" _Vicky began to breathe harder and broke out into a cold sweat. "_I'm panicking!"_ she lifted the blanket away, followed by Timmy's arm, then re-covered him with the blanket and sprang out of bed, thanking whoever was listening that the floor didn't creak as she landed on it.

She was most definitely wide awake now! Vicky looked at the fishbowl again and quickly covered herself upon realizing that the goldfish with green eyes was looking at her with no small amount of interest. _"Oh my God! Even his fish are perverts!"_ she blushed bright red and quickly got dressed, then went over to the door and opened it, only to nearly jump three feet as the lock clicked and scared her half to death. Vicky quickly looked over her shoulder to see if Timmy had awoken, and sighed in relief when she saw that he hadn't, then opened the door and slipped out into the hallway and shut it.

Directly in front of her was the door to Timmy's parents' room, and to her left was the stairway. She made a bee-line for the stairs and carefully made her way down, freezing in place as each stair creaked under her footfalls, then continuing when she didn't hear any noise to indicate she had awoken the house's occupants. After what felt like several minutes, Vicky had made it to the first floor of the house and made for the front door. "Wait!" she continued to speak in a voice just above a whisper. "My keys! Where..." Had she left them in his room? If she had... she'd either have to go get them... Or leave them and have to walk home... Which would come back to bite her anyway if someone besides Timmy found them(and her car)! "Um..." Vicky lightly bit her index finger. _"Damn nervous habit..."_

She moved to sit down on the couch and await her fate, only to notice her keys lying on the coffee table. "...Heheh... That's lucky..." she sat there a few minutes, almost in disbelief that her keys were actually there, before scooping them up in her hand and sprinting out of the house, not even bothering to make sure the door shut behind her. The red-head whipped her car's door open and nearly dove in as she jammed the key in the ignition, started it, and slammed it in reverse out of the driveway, then put it in drive and tore off toward her house.

_Meanwhile..._

Tootie yawned as she looked in the mirror, then washed her face.

_Ring-Ring_

She looked at her phone as it began to ring, then picked it up, she had a feeling she knew who was calling her. "Chester, you sure you can handle being up this early?"

"Only for my girlfriend."

Tootie giggled as a light pink blush came over her cheeks. "So what's up?"

"Not much, that was some party last night, huh?"

"Yeah it was. How much did you even have to drink?"

"Ugh... don't remind me this early!" Chester sighed. "More than I should have..."

"I'd say so."

"Aw jeez... did I...? I didn't do anything too stupid, did I?"

"Well... there was the lampshade on your head, the tie around your forehead-"

"Where did I even get a tie?!"

"Dunno. Probably from AJ's parents' room. Anyway, after that, all you did was get really handsy when we kissed-"

"Oh... er... sorry about that..."

"I'm not." Tootie chuckled, knowing Chester was likely blushing bright red now.

"So... mind if I come over for a bit?"

"You sure you wanna risk it with Vicky around?"

"Hah! Your sister's not _that_ bad, especially after last night, she really came through for us!"

"Oh yeah, her buying various alcoholic beverages for a bunch of minors? I guess you make a good point." Tootie remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, all I'm saying is this: Your sister's welcome to any birthday parties of mine after last night, thank her for me, will ya?"

"Sure. So, see you in...?"

"I'll head over in about an hour... Mind if I grab a shower over there?"

"What about your house? Don't you have a shower?"

"In a trailer?"

"Trailers have showers."

"Mine doesn't. Dad turned it into some kind of dystopia... diphtheria... Wait..."

"Distillery?"

"Yeah! That! He turned it into a distillery! Anyway, thanks! My first shower in a week! Awesom-"

He had hung up on her.

"He kissed me... and he hadn't showered in a week?!" Tootie grimaced at her phone as she put it on the edge of the sink and turned on the shower. "Ugh..." she undressed and stepped into the hot water. Her and Chester had at last found a good rhythm with each other, and Tootie prided herself on no longer having to call Timmy about relationship advice... as often. Now she just had to figure out a way to thank Timmy for setting the two of them up, even though he'd probably just wave it off and say 'Don't worry about it!'. After washing her hair and deciding she was sufficiently free and clean of whatever germs her boyfriend had likely picked up, Tootie stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, then wrapped her towel around herself and went into her room. "I'll check on Vicky right after I-"

Tootie's bedroom door burst open as Vicky practically flew in and grasped her sister's shoulders. "We got problems, Toots!"

"Um... okay... Can you knock next time? I'm not even dressed-"

"There's no time! ...Also I doubt your equipment is all that different from mine, you don't have anything on you that I haven't seen already."

"A...hem..." Tootie blushed, despite the fact that she should've been used to this type of behavior from her sister by now. "So... what's wrong?"

"Everything!" Vicky threw her hands up in the air as she turned around and closed the door to Tootie's room. "Mom and Dad around?"

"I think they already left for work." Tootie sat down on her bed. "What's got you so... worried, I guess?" she wasn't about to say her sister was scared, that would only lead to an argument.

"I'm... freaked out! I'm... scared even!"

"_Okay..."_ "Who'd you kill?"

"I didn't kill anyone! You think I'd be this freaked out if I killed someone? No, things would be _so_ much easier if I _had_ killed someone, compared to... to what I did do..." Vicky walked over to Tootie's bed and sat down next to her.

"...Um... there there..." Tootie put her hand on Vicky's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I... Maybe you're overreacting?"

"Overreacting?! You have no idea-" Vicky began to yell at Tootie.

"Yeah, I don't! You won't tell me what's wrong!" Tootie shouted back just as loud as her sister had.

"Right... Sorry..." Vicky looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs, then took a deep breath. "Okay, so you know how I drove Timmy to Baldy's party last night?"

"Yeah... you dropped him off, stayed for a bit, then got angry when you found out there was no alcohol, so you left and came back a little while later with... Well, it was a lot of stuff. Chester wanted me to thank you by the way, guess he felt the party was pretty boring before you showed up with the booze too."

"Great." Vicky facepalmed. "I've solidified myself as a friend of the Twerp squad because I got them all wasted. Anyway... I don't actually remember much after that... What happened next?"

"Hm... Well... everyone started drinking, including you... But... Oh! Timmy didn't. Or... You wouldn't let him, something about being your designated driver."

"I did? What the fuck... What else happened?"

"Um... nothing much... regular party stuff, beer pong, video gaming... vomiting..."

"I didn't, did I?"

"Nah, you can handle yourself a lot better than most of the people that were there... Timmy tried to keep the peace... but he might as well have been an ant fighting the sun..."

"He didn't get hurt or anything, right?"

"No... I don't think so... He was mostly just trying to keep you in check... Anyway, the party began to die down around midnight, and Chester drove me home, then drove himself home."

"Was he drunk?"

"He wasn't too bad, swerved a few times, but nothing major."

"Moron... should've just stayed at Baldy's... Driving drunk is-"

"I _know_ Vicky. But we're both fine, I don't need a lecture."

"So... Timmy must've driven me back to his house, right?"

"Oh? I thought you were here when I got up! You just got in?"

"Yeah... I woke up-" Vicky caught herself and stopped. "Nevermind..."

"What? So you slept over Timmy's house, not like it's the first time you've done that... Is that what you were so worried about? You didn't really get _that_ bad at the party..."

"No I-" Vicky sighed and turned to look at Tootie fully. "So... what I'm about to tell you, it stays here, in this room, between us, and _just_ us, got it?"

"O...kay... So...?"

"I woke up this morning in Timmy's bed. I... I slept with him."

"Huh... Pushing the boundaries of friendship there, don't you think? Although... I think back when we still had sleepovers, he slept in my bed once or twice... So I guess it's fine..."

"No, I mean I _slept_ with Timmy."

"I... don't follow. So? I just told you that he and I have shared-"

"Tootie, I woke up naked!"

"...And... was Timmy... naked?"

"It's a safe assumption..." Vicky whined and covered her face with her hands.

"So you had se-"

"Shh!" Vicky slapped her hand over Tootie's mouth. "You can _not_ tell anyone! This conversation never happened, got it?!"

Tootie nodded.

"Good." Vicky sighed, somewhat relieved by her sister's vow of silence.

"Heehee... Ahahaha!"

"This isn't funny!"

"Yeah it is!" Tootie began laughing even louder. "All that stuff... about how-Heehee! You and him are _just_ friends... And you..." Tootie covered her mouth with her hands to try and cover up the growing fit of laughter.

"Tootie, this is serious! I could go to jail for this!"

Tootie's fit of laughter began to die down a bit. "I seriously doubt that. Like I said before, you're overreacting. Can I get dressed now?"

"But what about-"

"Quit worrying. So Timmy's a minor, big deal. He's not gonna report you, considering that you two are friends and- Let's be honest here, you know you're hot." Tootie grabbed Vicky's hand and pulled her to her feet, then began pushing her towards her bedroom door. "Get over yourself and quit being a baby."

"But I _slept with_ my best friend! How can I... There's no way we can ever have a normal conversation again! What if-"

"Vicky, enough!" Tootie shouted exasperatedly and turned her sister around to face her. "Believe it or not, you aren't the first person to get drunk and end up sleeping with her best friend. Not to mention, you don't even remember it, and I'm guessing Timmy doesn't either. If it bothers you so much, think about something else to get your mind off it."

"So... you think he might not even remember?"

"Probably not. I'd guess you were both drunk when it happened, and you don't seem to remember it, and Timmy hasn't called you, so he likely doesn't remember either."

"Maybe- ...Maybe you're right..." Vicky sighed. "Thanks Tootie."

"What are sisters for? ...Now kindly get out of my room so I can get dressed!" Tootie yanked open her bedroom door and shoved Vicky out before closing it.

"You won't mention this to anyone, right?"

"I won't mention it to anyone. Jeez... when did you become such a worrier about things like this?"

"Little brat..." Vicky turned away from Tootie's door and went into her own room, then shut the door and laid down on her bed. "I'll just... pretend everything's fine! Just... fine."

Unfortunately, over the next week, Vicky did _not_ pretend everything was fine. In fact, she went out of her way to unconsciously prove that things were anything _but_ fine. She didn't go back to Timmy's house that day, or the next day after he came home from school, or the four days after that. She didn't call him to say she wasn't coming over, nor did she stop to talk to him when she was sure that he saw her at the grocery store. Any reasonable person could tell that the red-head was going out of her way to avoid her brunet-haired friend.

Eventually, Timmy grew tired of her odd behavior and decided to walk over to her house to confront her about it. Such a move was a gamble in itself, seeing as how he was unable to call her. If he did, she'd likely make up some excuse like she had been doing about being busy. Then there was the fact that she might not even be home in the first place, and with being unable to call her... Timmy nearly decided against the whole plan, but convinced himself he had to if he was going to find out what was bothering her.

He now found himself in front of her house, and judging by the red sports car parked in the driveway, she was actually home too! Under normal circumstances, this would be as far as he got; Tootie was out with Chester, and Vicky's parents weren't home very often... But! One of the perks to being friends with Vicky was...

Timmy dangled the key to Vicky's front door in front of his face and sighed. "It's gonna be a strange day..." he already knew that the red-head would still go out of her way to avoid him, even if she was essentially cornered in her room. Still, he had come this far, so going back would just be stupid.

Timmy stepped up to the front door and unlocked it, then let himself in and closed it.

"Hey Toots, didn't expect you back so-" Vicky looked at Timmy upside-down over the arm of the couch. "Oh... Hey..."

From what Timmy could tell, she wasn't angry at him, or sad, nor was she happy to see him though. She wasn't blushing, but there was a certain degree of nervousness visible on her face, likely something he could pick up on only because of how long the two had known each other. "Hey..."

What followed was likely the most uncomfortable silence that the two had yet experienced.

"So... what's up?" Vicky at last spoke up.

"I... was gonna ask you the same thing. You haven't come by in... about a week now, I was-"

"I've been busy." Vicky answered quickly, _too_ quickly. Anyone could tell that something was up.

"Too busy to call? I was... Worried..."

"_Worried? Why worry about me?"_ "As you can see, I'm just fine."

"Oh... Alright then... Um... You wanna come over for a bit then?"

"Why?" it was an odd question for her. She had never needed a 'why' before, she'd show up unannounced and they'd hang out, that was that. Now...

"Why not? You come over nearly everyday, and you _always_ come over on the weekend, so-"

"Look, I can't, alright? I'm busy."

Timmy looked at the cartoon show that was playing on the TV. "Clearly."

"I've got a lot on my plate right now, okay?! Sorry I can't take time to hang out with some teenager who should get friends his own age!"

Timmy winced and shrank back at her outburst. She hadn't yelled at him like that since... He couldn't even remember, those days were supposed to be behind them now... "Alright... some other time then... Sorry I bothered you..." there was an odd feeling in his chest now. It wasn't heartbreak, he knew what _that_ felt like after things didn't work out with Trixie. This feeling... it was similar, but different... He wouldn't push it right now, he knew how Vicky could be after growing up with her taking care of him.

Timmy turned back around and left Vicky's house, shutting the door a bit more forcefully that he had meant to.

Vicky watched the door for several seconds after Timmy left before looking back at the TV and sighing wearily. She didn't have a lot on her plate today. In fact, she didn't have to do _anything_ today. It would have been a great day to try and clear the air and figure out where her and her Twerp were at... Yet instead she yelled at him, insulted him, made it seem like he was the one that needed her, while in truth... She was the one that was lonely, wanted someone to hang out with...

Vicky grabbed her phone and dialed Tootie's number; she needed an outside opinion on this.

0o0o0

"So what's wrong?" Tootie asked.

Vicky currently found herself in the backseat of some sort of muscle car that she assumed Chester's dad must have stolen for his son. "It's... ah..."

"Oh, I see." Tootie took out a pair of headphones and stuck them in Chester's ears.

"Hey! I wanna listen too!"

"Not this time." Tootie cranked up the volume as Chester began to grumble something, then re-focused his attention on the road. "So...?"

"It's about Timmy."

"No way, really?! I _never_ would've guessed." The sarcasm in Tootie's voice made itself _quite_ evident. "You've been avoiding him like the plague for the past week, so of course it's about him."

"He came over today..."

"And?"

"I... I yelled at him..."

"Okay?"

"I was pretty mean-"

"What else is new?"

"Are you gonna help or not?!"

"Sorry sorry. Continue." Tootie was struggling to keep from laughing at her sister again.

"I don't know how to... talk to him, I guess? God, I hate feeling like this! I'm not supposed to be weak, or... scared! I'm supposed to be-"

"Big, bad Vicky, right? You can't be tough all the time, sis. Nobody is infallible or perfect. So you had sex with Timmy, why does that have to ruin the friendship you two have?"

"Because even though I don't remember it and he hasn't mentioned it, it's still there! I _know_ it happened! And I-" she wasn't going to cry, not about something like this, there was no need to! Not even if... if what happened meant they wouldn't be friends anymore. "I don't know how to talk to him about it. I don't know how to _not_ push him away..."

Tootie sighed, she was clearly growing annoyed with her sister's behavior. "Well obviously you _need_ to talk to him about it. Do you really want to keep distancing yourself from him like you have been? I mean, you two have been friends for years now, and me, Chester, AJ... we've all noticed the way he looks at you, sure he'll never admit it, but he likes you. That whole intervention thing last month was us trying to get the two of you to admit it..."

"It isn't like that-"

"It _is_ Vicky. I don't know how you feel about him, only you do, but you can at least talk to him instead of shutting him out and yelling at him..."

"But... What if... what if he just wanted to... y'know?"

"You're kidding, right? You think Timmy just wanted to screw you? If that was the case, _why_ would he come and see you?"

"I... I dunno..."

"Well now's your chance to find out."

Vicky looked up to see that they were parked outside of Timmy's house. "Wha?! Now?! I can't! I- No. Not right now... Not after today..."

"We're not going anywhere until you go in there." Tootie pointed to the front door of Timmy's house.

"You're... such a brat!"

"You'll thank me later." Tootie smirked at her sister.

"Yo! We're here Vicky! Anytime you need a ride, just gimme a buzz!" Chester yelled into the backseat, scaring both Tootie and Vicky.

"Oh, and I might have told Chester that you asked us to give you a ride over here."

"I _hate_ you."

"Noted. Go talk to him."

Vicky butted her head against the window and huffed, then opened the door and got out of the car. "Guess I'll see you when I get home..."

"Don't want us to wait for you, in case you need a ride?"

"If... things go well, I won't need a ride. If they don't..." Vicky looked at Tootie sadly. "I probably don't deserve one."

"Try to keep a positive outlook, please?" Tootie looked at her sister worriedly.

"Uh-huh." Vicky turned away from Tootie with a wave and walked up to the front door.

"C'mon Chester, we've got the house to ourselves tonight!"

"What?" Chester looked at her in confusion, the headphones still blaring into his ears.

"Ugh..." Tootie yanked the headphones out. "I said you get to have another shower."

"Really?! Sweet!" the blond slammed his foot on the gas and sped off back toward Tootie and Vicky's house.

Vicky took one last look at Chester's car and shook her head. "Those two deserve each other, especially after-"

The front door opened, causing Vicky to jump back in surprise.

"You're here." Timmy looked at Vicky with a blank expression.

"Ah! How- how did you know?!"

"Heard the car, saw you." Timmy's voice was oddly monotone, he certainly didn't seem happy to see her... Which made sense, considering she had just yelled at him less than an hour ago.

"Oh... Um, mind if I come in?"

Timmy seemed to contemplate her request before looking over his shoulder. "I guess not..." he stepped back from the door and allowed her to come in. "So... what do you want?"

"What do I want? Since when do I need a reason to come over here?"

"Since you yelled at me for asking _why_ you _weren't_ coming over here."

She could tell that he almost snapped at her there, but he managed to stop himself. Something that she had been unable to do. _"God, I'm an awful friend..."_ "I haven't been working... I haven't even been busy at all..." she wasn't sure if she could meet his gaze now, considering that she had just admitted to lying to him... "Mind if I sit down?"

"Never have before." Timmy turned away and sat down on the couch, followed by Vicky after a few hesitant seconds.

"So... I don't actually remember a whole lot from the party. I remember driving there with you, then leaving and getting the booze, and... drinking..."

"A lot."

"Yeah... so Tootie tells me... How bad did I get?"

"Define 'bad'. You mean when you punched out AJ's dad? Or when you ripped off your clothes? Or what about when you and Chester began dancing like idiots on the kitchen table?"

"I-" Vicky's face paled considerably as her eyes widened. "I did all _that_?!"

"No." Timmy deadpanned. "None of that happened actually. Just wanted to get you worried after this afternoon." Timmy frowned now. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I'm... ashamed of myself? We're supposed to be friends and I-"

"What? So you acted a little rowdy at the party. Big deal, once it began to die down, I drove you back here and-"

"You can drive?"

"You learn a lot of things just watching. I'm no pro, but I _did_ get us here without crashing..."

"And then?"

"Then? Then we- ...Well..." Timmy's cheeks took on a noticeably pinker color.

"Exactly! Friends don't do... _that_!"

"...You didn't complain..."

"Just-!" Vicky sighed exasperatedly. "Just tell me what happened..."

"Well... you had something from the party... Not sure what it was, but... You took a drink from it and..."

"And?"

"And... you kissed me... and proceeded to force whatever it was down my throat."

"Ah jeez... dare I ask what happened next?"

"Well... I wasn't exactly opposed to the idea of kissing you... Do we really need to talk about... _this_?"

"Isn't this what's bothering you?"

"The sex- Mmph!" Timmy was interrupted by Vicky slapping her hand over his mouth.

"Yeah. That."

"Mm-hm?" the brunet pointed a finger at his still covered mouth.

"Oh... sorry..." Vicky pulled her hand away and fidgeted nervously.

"What bothered me was that I woke up and you were gone."

"Wha?" _"_That's_ what's been bothering him?! I thought..."_ "But... what about... I took advantage of you! You're a minor and-"

"Do I _look_ like I'm complaining?" Timmy grinned and raised an eyebrow at Vicky.

"You... you're such a perv!" the red-head swung one of the couch's throw pillows into the fifteen year old's face. "I spent all this time thinking I was gonna go to jail because I raped you, and you've got a big dumb grin on your face!"

"Like I said-" Timmy shrugged and tossed the pillow away. "You weren't complaining either, matter of fact, you seemed to enjoy-"

"Shut up!" Vicky blushed bright red now. "So you remember everything?!"

"Pretty much..." Timmy rubbed his chin in thought. "Though I still expect an apology."

"Why should _I_ apologize to _you_? If anything, _you_ should be the one apologizing for taking advantage of a drunk _me_!"

"...I'm not apologizing for _that_. And you should apologize for making me wake up in bed _alone_. I was worried about you... And then avoiding me for over a week? Not cool. What kind of friend does something like that?"

"Friends don't screw each other!"

"We did."

"...We did..." Vicky pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

"You okay?" Timmy scooted closer to Vicky until he was right next to her and put his arm around her.

"I screwed my best friend, can't remember screwing my best friend, and just found out that said best friend not only _does_ remember, but technically screwed _me_."

"So you're fine then?"

"You're such a dick."

"But?"

"I guess I deserve it..." Vicky leaned into Timmy and released an oddly content sigh. "Don't ever let me drink that much again..."

"Well-" Timmy smiled and placed a quick kiss on Vicky's cheek. "Alright. But I'm gonna need something in return."

"I don't like where this is going..." Vicky whined and looked at Timmy to see him sporting a devilish grin.

"It's nothing too bad... I just figured we might try being... a bit _more_ than friends... Eh?" Timmy lightly squeezed Vicky's shoulder.

"Of course you'd go there..." Vicky rolled her eyes. "You do realize that this means that all that work we put in to convince everyone that we _aren't_ together is gonna go right out the window, right?"

"Only if we tell them. I think it'll work out perfectly. They all think that we _aren't_ together, even with how physical we get, so we actually have the perfect cover!"

"...Tootie knows we..."

"Had sex. It's called sex, Vicky."

"I know what it's called!" Vicky shoved him playfully.

"Well, we still don't have to tell them. Tootie just thinks it was a drunken mistake, right? So we'll pretend it was and never mention it to them... Unless you want to?"

"No. We are _not_ talking about this to _anyone_. Drunken mistake it was... as far as Tootie is concerned... and we're still not talking about it! Not to Tootie, not to your friends, not to anyone!"

"Alright then." Timmy lifted Vicky's arm and put it around his shoulders, then leaned closer and rubbed his cheek against hers' affectionately. "So... does this make you my girlfriend?"

"...Does this make _you_ my _boyfriend_?"

"Yeah... let's go with yeah."

"_So much for 'just friends'..."_ But... she was okay with that.


End file.
